


I Think He Likes You!

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: Anonymous said: absolutely smitten by dodie w/ meremine,,,coffee shop au because i have no self control





	I Think He Likes You!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long. i'm not the quickest of writers and i wasn't able to post this until now. anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?” Jeremy didn't even look up from the cash register as he spoke to the next customer.

 

“Uh…” The customer was clearly unprepared. “I'll have a piping hot, uh, milk… with… chocolate?” 

 

Jeremy almost snorted to himself. “So a hot chocolate?”

 

“Um, yeah.”

 

“Would you like whipped cream on that?” He asked disinterestedly, finally looking up at the customer. 

 

His heart skipped a beat. The boy standing in front of him was so unbelievably beautiful, from his smooth brown skin to his perfectly styled hair to his warm eyes.

 

“Sure,” he said. Jeremy felt his insides turn to jelly. 

 

“That'll be $4.29,” Jeremy said, proud of himself for not even stuttering. The incredibly hot stranger on the other side of the counter rummaged in his wallet for a five dollar bill and handed it to him. As their fingers brushed when Jeremy gave him his change back he tried not to savor the feeling too much. “A-and what's your name?”  _ Damn it. _ He stuttered in front of the hot guy and now he would live in shame forever.

 

“Michael,” the hot guy - no,  _ Michael _ \- said. 

 

Jeremy nodded as if he wasn't flustered by this guy's entire existence as he wrote on the cup. “That'll be right out.”

 

Michael flashed him a quick smile and went to find a seat. Jeremy turned to make his drink and found himself accosted by his coworker’s smirk.

 

“Got a little crush, Jer?” He asked. Rich was no stranger to Jeremy's many crushes, having been his friend for so long. Most of them tended to last for a week or two before he stopped seeing the person or being interested in them.

 

He flushed an even deeper shade of red. “N-no!” Rich gave him a look. He sighed. “What does it matter, anyways? It's not like I'll ever actually get with him. He might not ever even come here again,” he pointed out. Rich kept waggling his eyebrows at him as he made Michael's drink. 

 

Jeremy went to the counter and set down Michael Hot Guy’s drink. “Hot chocolate for Michael,” he called out. The Michael in question walked over and took his drink. “Thanks -” his eyes flickered down to his name tag. “- Jeremy.” 

 

Jeremy felt his face flush hot red and barely managed to keep himself together. The way he said his name made him want to release an embarrassingly high squeal and dance around the room with happiness. Michael smiled at him. God, he wanted to kiss this man so hard his lips turned blue. How was he supposed to deal with that?

 

But Michael would never want him like that. He was just an awkward white boy who looked like a twelve year old, never mind the fact that he was currently in college. He was nowhere near Michael's level and he, unfortunately, knew it. He sighed and turned back to the cash register.

 

-oOo- a couple weeks later -oOo-

 

Michael paid for his hot chocolate and went to look for an empty table. They were all occupied, so he just went to the one with the least threatening person he could find: a short Asian girl who was sipping a warm drink while reading a book. She had a few pins on her jean jacket: Shakespeare's face, a cactus, and some with words that were too small to make out. 

 

“Can I sit here?” He asked. She looked up at him in surprise and nodded, quickly scrambling to move her things off of the table.

 

He had just enough time to sit down and offer the girl a friendly smile before his name was called and he had to get his drink. After another interaction with the cute barista, he sat back down and was just about to put in his headphones and tune out the world when she said, “He likes you.” At his questioning look, she continued. “The barista? He was giving you serious heart eyes over there.”

 

Michael smiled into his cup. “Yeah, he's cute.”

 

“So? You gonna do anything about it?”

 

He shrugged. “I was gonna wait for him to ask me out, but it's been a couple of weeks now and he hasn't done anything but stutter in my presence.”

 

The girl gave a sympathetic hum. “You need to ask him out! He's obviously too smitten with you to do anything about it. I mean, have you  _ seen _ how red his face got? And you were only over there for, like, a minute!”

 

Michael felt his face getting red. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll wait until the end of the week, and if he hasn't asked me out by then, then I will.”

 

The girl nodded, satisfied. “Good.”

 

Having agreed on Michael's love life, the two lapsed into a companionable silence. Michael put on his headphones and the girl went back to her book. They stayed that way for maybe half an hour until she ran out of her drink. She stared into the empty cup with a sigh.

 

“Do you think they offer refills?”

 

Michael shrugged. She looked at her cup, then her watch, then back at her cup. She stood up. “I'm gonna go get some more tea.”

 

He watched as she went up to the counter and talked to the barista. His face looked as red as when he was talking to Michael.

 

_ Interesting... _

 

They had a short conversation, then he was taking her cup and she went to wait by the other end of the counter. When he went to fill her cup again with whatever tea she had, the other barista, a short guy with a red streak in his hair like a rooster, nudged him with a wink. The cute barista just blushed more and turned away.

 

When the girl sat back down with her new cup of tea, Michael gave her a knowing smile.

 

“He was so nice, he gave me a discount because it was my second cup, and - what is that smirk for?”

 

“If that barista was giving me heart eyes, he's definitely giving you some as well.”

 

“What?”

 

“He's just as much of a blushy mess when I'm talking to him as when you are.”

 

She blushed herself and looked down. “No he’s not.”

 

“I just watched that whole interaction, and I can tell you with a hundred percent certainty that he is absolutely smitten ( ™) with the both of us.” 

 

“You can’t get my hopes up like this, - uh, what’s your name?” She asked sheepishly.

 

“Michael.”

 

“You can’t get my hopes up like this, Michael!” She exclaimed. “Oh, and I’m Christine, by the way.”

 

He extended his hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you. He’s definitely crushing on both of us and we’re both crushing on him, so why not make it official?”

 

Her brow creased. “What do you mean?”

 

“I was going to ask him out this weekend. Why don’t you ask him out with me?” Seeing her dubious expression, he rushed on. “I mean, we both like him. He likes both of us. You seem pretty cool. I wouldn’t mind sharing a boyfriend with you.” He shrugged. “It just seems logical.”

 

“I don’t think most people would treat this as logical,” Christine replied. She kept going before he could say something. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t.”

 

“So you’re okay with asking out the same guy with me this weekend?” Michael asked, a little disbelievingly. He hadn’t really thought that she’d be okay with it, seeing as they had literally just met less than an hour ago.

 

Christine shrugged. “Sure. It’s like you said. It’s just logical.”

 

“Yeah. It is,” he replied dumbly. “So, Saturday?”

 

“Sounds good.” She took out her phone. “We should probably have each other’s number’s, right?”

 

He nodded and they swapped phones. As they did, he snuck a glance towards the counter where their crush worked. He couldn’t imagine what he must be feeling right now.

 

-oOo- 

 

They were sitting together. His two crushes, who usually never came to the shop on the same day, were sitting together. And they were talking! And were they - he squinted. Were they exchanging phones? Oh god. Jeremy felt his insides turn to jelly in a bad way. Were they talking about him? Were they complaining about how annoying he was and how obvious it was that he would never be good enough for either of them? 

 

Christine laughed and Michael laughed with her, their smiles bursting with joy. Suddenly, all of his bad feelings were gone and Jeremy could remember why he liked them in the first place. 

 

Rich sidled up next to him and followed his gaze. “Both of them sitting together? Jer, are your crushes becoming friends?”

 

Jeremy dropped his face into his hands and groaned. “I’m too bi for this.”

 

-oOo-

 

The rest of the week came and went, and Jeremy had not made a move on either of them. Christine and Michael had taken to texting each other updates on Jeremy every time they went to the coffee shop, and all their reports showed was a flustered crush and inexplicable discounts. Finally, Saturday rolled around. The two had made plans to meet at the coffee shop that afternoon and ask him out. It turned out that they were both avid enjoyers of puns, so they had decided to be complete nerds about it and ask him out with coffee-related pick up lines.

 

Michael stepped up to the counter. Jeremy blushed. He smiled to himself and leaned on the counter. “One hot chocolate, please.” He sighed and let his eyes roam the barista. “It’s so sad that I don’t like caffeine, because you mocha me crazy.”

 

Jeremy’s face began to resemble a fire truck where before it was only a tomato. He stuttered out something incomprehensible and hurriedly turned around to start making his drink. Michael smirked and went to find a table. He looked at his watch. Christine should be arriving soon.

 

A few minutes later, she walked through the door. They made eye contact and he winked at her to let her know that step one of the plan was already in effect. She grinned back at him and went to get her tea.

 

“Medium decaf chai tea, please?” She blinked slowly up at Jeremy, who was already quite flustered from earlier. He grabbed her cup and started to turn away when she said, “Oh, and hold the sugar. You’re sweet enough for me.” He choked on nothing and almost dropped her cup. He determinedly began to make her drink with a fiery face.

 

Christine went over to the table that Michael had picked out. “It go well for you?”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah. It looks like you got about the same reaction.”

 

They shared a smile and a glance over at their favorite barista. 

 

“Are you ready?” She asked.

 

He took a deep breath and blew it out. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

-oOo-

 

Jeremy turned around to place Christine’s order on the counter when he was surprised by not one, but both of his crushes standing there waiting for him.

 

“O-oh, hi. Uh, here’s your tea.” 

 

Michael cut him off with a firm look. “Jeremy.”

 

He swallowed through his suddenly dry throat at the thrill he got from hearing him say his name. “Y-yeah?” 

 

Christine spoke up. “We wanted to get your opinion on something…”

 

Too nervous to actually say anything, he nodded and hoped they understood. 

 

Michael said, “We - we like you a latte, and -” 

 

“Really?  _ That’s _ the line you use?” 

 

All three of them jumped at the unexpected voice. Rich stood behind Jeremy with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“There are so many better and not overdone coffee shop pick up lines. Just be a little more imaginative. How about this one: I like my girls like I like my chai tea: tall and a little dirt - woah!”

 

Jeremy elbowed him in the gut. “Come on man, don’t ruin this for me!” 

 

Rich put his hands up. “Fine, fine. I’ll just… go over here. Do my job. Not eavesdrop on you incredibly loud and interesting lovebirds.”

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he turned back to Michael and Christine. “Don’t mind him, he’s just like that all the time.”

 

The two were stunned. “I… I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you talk without stuttering and being incredibly flustered,” Michael said.

 

As if a switch was flipped, Jeremy immediately turned back into the person they had known him as. “O-oh, sorry, I mean, not sorry, but - um - “

 

“Jeremy, it’s okay.” Christine interrupted his anxious rambling with her calming voice. “We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with us.”

 

He blinked and forgot to be panicked. “Like on a date? With both of you?”

 

“Yeah, like on a date. And yes, with both of us. We figured if you had a crush on both of us at the same time, you wouldn’t mind dating us both as well?” Michael ended up turning his statement into a question, unsure if he had assumed too much about this barista who he suddenly realized he knew nothing about.

 

“Y-yeah!” Jeremy’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah! I would love to date both of you, I just wasn’t expecting this. At all.”

 

Christine smile reassuringly. “Neither were we. And then we met and realized that it actually sounded like a pretty good idea.”

 

“So… date tomorrow?” Michael suggested. 

 

“Sure! As long as it’s not at a coffee shop,” Jeremy joked.

 

“Yeah. This might sound kind of ridiculous, since we all met at a coffee shop, but I don’t even like caffeine. It messes too much with my ADHD,” admitted Christine.

 

“Me too! Caffeine and anxiety do not work well together,” said Jeremy.

 

Michael laughed. “Oh my god. This is so fucking ironic. We met in a coffee shop and none of us even like caffeine.”

 

His partners laughed. “I guess it was just fate that we met, then,” Jeremy said.

 

“Fate,” Christine said, a faraway look on her face. “I like the sound of that.” The three of them shared a fragile smile, the kind that said,  _ ‘I know we just met, but I really like you and I’ll never let you go.’  _

  
  


_ But it's too late _

_ I believe in fate! _

_ I'm absolutely smitten, _

_ I'll never let you go _

**Author's Note:**

> i got all the pick up lines from google
> 
> if you liked this fic, hmu on tumblr: aroacethetic-shitpost


End file.
